


Tired

by chaosvoid



Series: NSFW Works [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Consensual Somnophilia, Dirty Talk, Fox Boy Fundy, M/M, Pet Names, Riding, Somnophilia, The Author Regrets Nothing, and i rather not do that, i never reread my smut while its in production, makes me wonder what I'm doing with my life, no beta we die like men, slight degration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosvoid/pseuds/chaosvoid
Summary: Fundy wakes up feeling needy. Eret is asleep though. Not like that's going to stop him.
Relationships: Eret/Floris | Fundy
Series: NSFW Works [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015380
Comments: 17
Kudos: 350





	Tired

**Author's Note:**

> mmm yes, food for the feret shippers  
> eat

2:36 AM.

Fundy should be asleep.

Well, there wasn't anything he could really do about it. His mind just wanted him up at this time. He was fully awake, his eyes glued to the ceiling, trying to figure out why he was awake so early. Eret was fast asleep, curled up against Fundy's arm. He looked so peaceful, like a normal citizen instead of a king.

Fundy felt heat pool into his stomach, making him rub his thighs together and hold back a whimper. He could easily just get up and go to the bathroom, quickly finger himself to orgasm and just come back to bed. He started to move to get up, but then his eyes fell on Eret, trailing up and down his sleeping form.

He couldn't... could he?

They've had sex before when one of them was on the verge of sleep. But never when one had been completely unconscious. It was risky, and many things could happen if Eret woke up. There's the obvious thought, Eret would help Fundy out, let him get off, and they just go back to sleep. Eret could never wake up.

A shiver went down Fundy's spine, along with a sudden wave of desperation. Fuck all the potential bad outcomes. He needed release _now_.

He turned over, opening the nightstand drawer and pulling out a bottle of lube. He shimmied out of his shorts, taking note of his tail so it didn't get caught on the fabric. He would like to thank past Fundy for deciding to not wear boxers to bed tonight.

He poured some lube on three of his fingers, and rubbed the substance to warm it up. Once he deemed it good enough, he reached around and stuck a finger into his entrance. Fundy shuddered, feeling the slight pain that came with the stretch as he slowly pumped the finger in and out of his hole. He used his other hand to cover his mouth, to muffle the small moans coming out. He eventually added a second, and then a third. The pleasure felt so good, but he wants Eret in him, his cock rubbing against his walls, filling him up in all the right ways.

Fundy deemed himself ready, and pulled out his fingers, rubbing them on the sheets. He slowly sat up, careful to not make any noise. He pulled the sheets off of Eret, and pushed them towards the end of the bed. Glancing at Eret's face every few seconds, he pulled down Eret's pajama pants. Fundy could see the outline of Eret's dick through his boxers, and even when it was soft, it still intimidated Fundy by the mere size. He through the pants somewhere on the floor. Fundy placed a hand on top of Eret's dick over the boxers, and palmed him slowly.

He could see it grow harder, and Eret released a small moan in his sleep. Fundy was thankful that Eret was a heavy sleeper, but he doubted that Eret would sleep through someone riding him. Fundy could see the tip poke out of the boxers, and a small bead of precum smeared on Eret's stomach. Fundy's mouth watered. As much as he wanted to suck Eret off, that was for another time. He had one mission, and Fundy was determined to finish it.

Fundy slowly pulled down Eret's boxers, still watching Eret's face for any sign that he was waking up. Nothing. He was able to pull them off, and he did the same thing he did for Eret's pants. Fundy grabbed the lube that he left laying on the bed, and poured some more on his hand. He slowly spread it along Eret's dick. Fundy heard him moan again, stopping his movements to look at his face. Erst't eyes were still closed, but his breathing was slightly uneven, no doubt from being touched. It was still deep, meaning he was still asleep. If Eret was dreaming right then, no doubt it changed to a wet dream.

Fundy pulled his hand away, deeming Eret's cock lubed up enough for him to take. He wiped his hand again on the sheets, and lifted himself to where his hole was hovering over Eret's dick. Fundy slowly lowered himself, whimpering at the stretch, despite prepping himself earlier. It was fine, he enjoyed the pain.

Once he lowered himself completely, he sat there, panting with his eyes closed. He placed his hands lightly on Eret's abdomen to steady himself. He was so caught up in getting used to Eret's dick in him that he didn't see Eret open his eyes. Fundy gasped in surprise when he felt hands on his quivering thighs, his eyes flying open to see Eret staring at him.

"Fundy, baby, what do you think you are doing?"

Fundy felt his ears press down at Eret's deep voice, much deeper since he just woke up. His cheeks burned in embarrassment of getting caught.

"I asked you a question, Fundy."

Fundy let out a whine. "Woke up needing you. Couldn't help myself."

Eret let out a low chuckle, rubbing his hands up and down Fundy's thighs. " You're so desperate for me, that you couldn't wait until morning? Such a needy slut you are, kit."

Fundy felt Eret grind up into him, making him moan.

"You started this, flower, so you'll finish it."

Fundy took in such deep breaths, that it almost looked painful. He nodded, and slowly lifted himself up until only the tip of Eret's dick was in him, before slowly going back down. He released a moan, almost music to Eret's ears.

"There you go, that's it. Keep going, Fundy."

Fundy shifted his hips before lifting himself up again. He went slow when going back down, and continued the process of lifting himself up and slowly going down. Eret rubbed the top of his thighs, and shifted his own hips when Fundy was raising himself again. He watched as Fundy went back down, when Fundy released a loud moan.

"Does that feel good, kit? Having my cock inside you? Bet you would've liked it if I was still asleep, huh? You could get off so easily without me realizing it, then I would wake up all hard. I would give you the same treatment, just fuck into you while you slept, wake you up being all filled," Eret said in a low voice. Fundy felt his ears press down further and his tail swipe back and forth behind him. He let out a whimper.

"Yes, feels so good, would let you use me while I slept, want to be filled."

Fundy let himself go faster, Eret's dick now aiming for his prostate from the movement before. His moans increased in volume as he edged closer to release. He looked at Eret with teary eyes, desperate words falling from his tongue.

"Please, Eret, let me cum, need to cum, please-"

Fundy felt one of Eret's hands leave his thighs, and stroke him in pace with his movements.

"Cum for me, flower."

Fundy almost immediately climaxed after that, eyes rolling in the back of his head as he rode himself through his orgasm. He heard Eret groan, and felt ropes of cum paint his insides. He slowed to a stop, trying to catch his breath along side with Eret. Eret's hands moved to his lower back, pulling him down into his chest, not bothering to pull out.

"Eret, we have to clean up," Fundy mumbled, feeling the adrenaline wear off. He finally felt the sleepiness he was supposed to feel at this time of night at the edges of his mind.

"Mmm, it can wait for the morning. Go to sleep, kit."

Fundy closed his eyes, letting sleep consume him. He was able to hear what Eret said while he slipped into unconsciousness.

"Love you, my flower."

**Author's Note:**

> twitter is in my bio
> 
> also expect dilfza in like, maybe a few days. could be a week or so tho, not sure
> 
> i was extremely tired while writing this


End file.
